FIG. 4 shows a fixing arrangement for mounting an injector on a cylinder head according to the prior art. In this arrangement the injector 1 consists, as is known, of a plurality of injector modules 7, 2, 3 which are disposed successively in the axial direction M—M of the injector. The main components of the injector here are an injector body 7, a stop disk 2, an injection nozzle 3 and a nozzle tensioning nut 4 which braces the injector modules 7, 2, 3 against one another. In so doing the nozzle tensioning nut 4 exerts a predefined axial force FV. Here, the axial force FV is dimensioned such that it provides a sealing function at the interfaces between the individual injector modules and also such that any distortion or stress in the interior of the injector modules does not exceed a predetermined level in order to prevent damage to the components. The injector 1 pretensioned in this way is sealed via a sealing washer 5 on the cylinder head 6. The force F necessary to achieve the sealing effect is applied here directly onto the injector body 1. In order to prevent damage to the components of the injector 1 as a result, this fixing force F must be limited. However, this also limits the sealing effect between the cylinder head 6 and the injector 1. As a consequence unwanted escapes and leakages can occur between the cylinder head 6 and the injector 1.